narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konran
Introduction Konran is a young man who embodies his name, disorder. Konran is a young man who has aline his soul with chaos. He simply just wants to watch the world burn. Konran does not desire money, family, fame, or even power. He simply likes to watch the suffering of others. This attitude is dew to improper hormone levels in his brain. To put it simply Konran is a sociopath. Appearance Konran wears a yellow hooded jacket, blue jean pants, a pair of sneakers, and a white under shirt. His skin is a peach color and his hair is a light color of blue. He has light brown eyes and wears read gloves to protect his hands. Personality Konran is a sociopath. He acts as if he is a happy go lucky kid, but he is really a demon in human flesh. He takes great enjoyment in the pain of others and teamed up with Ryu-Sama just to watch his word crumble around him. The only time he feels anything is when he sees the suffering of others. This is why he encouraged Ryu-Sama to learn the Divine Ink Jutsu. He knew that eventually it would lead to the painful deaths of him and his little family. It should be noted that konran does not show this side to Ryu-Sama or any other member of the group. Actually he does not show this side to anyone other than people who are about to die. He knows how to fake emotions and does so well and with fine detail. However if one catches him off guard with something he will not react to it till a minute or so later. Background Konran was born into a normal family. His parents were not ninjas, nor did he come from a ninja line. However there was still chakra in his blood so the young man was capable of learning ninjutsu. konran was born with a lack of empathy. When others would get hurt around him he would simply laugh at there pain and move on. When Konran was four years old his father was killed by a robber in front of his eyes. The young boy simply made pictures with his father's blood and did not shed a single tear. This action earned him the nick name the devils child and caused his mother great shame. Two years later his mother was also killed, but this time it was not a mugger but Konran himself. He poisoned her food just to see what would happen. After Konran's parents were all dead he was taken in by the village elder till he was eight years old. During that time Konan leaned to mimic emotions of other people and blend into society. The young boy found that he only gained pleasure when he saw the suffering of others and would go out his way to bring that to other children. After a while Konran gained a reputation around town and children began to avoid him. This however changed when Ryu-Sama wondered into town. Konran saw potential into him and joined up with him. It was Konran who thought up the Giant Enemy Crab gang and Konran who encouraged him to learning the strange jutsu. The young man held up a face face while secretly making everyone around him lives miserable. Ability Divine ink Jutsu Category:LordNoodleXIV